


Fake Fireplaces and Fake Fur Throws

by Strike_A_Violent_Pose



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2020 Phan, Based off of Dans instagram photo, Established Relationship, Fluff, Honestly this is my first phanfic so I hope it went okay, Introspection, Just something short, M/M, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strike_A_Violent_Pose/pseuds/Strike_A_Violent_Pose
Summary: Another cozy September night, but with added lace.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Fake Fireplaces and Fake Fur Throws

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic, so yeah hope you like it! I really loved the other fics based off of the photo, so I decided to write one myself!!

"Care for some wine, Lester?" A slightly sultry voice calls from the other room along with the crystal clear clinking of glasses. It was another gray September evening with the sound of soft rain spattering the floor to ceiling windows, which, when the two moved in, Dan was very happy about. The sun had begun to set a couple of minutes ago, giving the whole room a warm, peachy, sunset glow. Despite that it seemed like the apocalypse was happening outside, what with the pandemic, police brutality and Brexit, the two seemed in a good mood.

Phil looks up from an article he was reading, a smile ghosting his lips. He glances over at the kitchen. "Why, Howell, you feel like celebrating?" He asks, an eyebrow raising.

"I just thought it would be nice to celebrate the end of the world and all that." Dan replies with that same voice that sends chills through Phil. He can practically hear him smirking to himself in the kitchen. Dan comes out of the kitchen, leaning against the stark white door frame, his face glowing with amusement in the golden light. After so many years it was so nice to see him so.. happy, Phil thought as he studied Dan.

"It does feel like that." Phil muses. "Well, I see you've gotten the glasses out so I can't refuse." He smiles at the brown haired male and motions for him to sit next to him. Dan moves over to Phil and dramatically flops down next to him, putting the glasses and bottle on the table next to the pale gray sofa. Dan leans his head on Phil's shoulder, in a soft, gentle way. When the two first met there was no time for being tender, it was rough touches, passionate and wild like the world would end tomorrow and this was all the time that they had; but lately it was more peaceful, like they had all the time in the world. The spark was still there and was burning just as bright but it was a kinder one; like a fireplace on a winter night, not a wildfire.

“This is nice, but I feel under-dressed.” Dan murmurs as he puts his long legs up on a footstool, leaning back into Phil's chest. “Under-dressed for what? A quiet night in with some wine?” Phil asks sarcastically. Over the years the two had picked up on each other's traits, and although Dan would never admit to it, he too, did “the tongue thing”. 

“Well when I think of drinking wine at home I think cozy fireplaces, fur and lace-” Dan suddenly stops speaking and grins, a twinkle of mischief in his warm brown eyes. "Dan" Phil says in a low tone, "what are you about to do-" He doesn't get to finish his thought as Dan practically leaps up from the sofa and winks at Phil before moving quickly off towards the bedroom. 

"I guess I'll wait here." Phil sighs and chuckles to himself, as he leans over to the glasses and pours the dark red wine into them. He settles back onto the sofa with a small smile on his face; partially scared about what Dan was up to, partially because it was just nice to see him like this, so… free and alive.

When Dan opens the door Phil is staring intently at his phone, signing heavily at the atrocious pun he just read. "Hey." Dan calls, catching Phil's attention. Standing in the doorway was Dan, wearing a... lace jacket, and not much else? Phil's face tints to a reddish colour and he swallows. "Hey." His voice is raspier than before.

Dan smirks and sits down next to Phil, resting his legs on top of his own, settling into the sofa with a satisfied sigh. "I feel better dressed now." He says, taking a sip of wine. Phil looked Dan up and down, his eyes glued to him; the way the lace hid and showed everything, his lips, which were turned up into a smug smile. "I-I can see that, although I'd hardly call that "dressed"." Phil manages to reply, regaining some of the smoothness he had earlier. 

“Stuttering, Lester?” Dan asks, raising an eyebrow, although he doesn’t give him a chance to reply. “I have an idea.” He puts his wine glass on the table, stretching his arms above his head, “why not post it?” 

“On Instagram? That would break them.” Phil laughs, “I’d like to see that, although, I remember when this sight was only for me.” He takes a sip of wine, staring at Dan who was now lying on the faux fur throw. “They can only see, you can touch, remember?” He purred.

Phil nods, smiling to himself. It was nice to see Dan this confident, it made him happy to see how far he’s come. “Oh don’t worry, I will.” He grabs his phone, watching Dan go slightly pink at his last comment and opens the camera, leaning back against the sofa to get a decent angle.

“Dan, move over a little bit.” Phil says, tilting his head to the right while biting his lip unconsciously, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. “Which way?” Dan asks innocently, knowing full well what Phil wanted him to do. 

“A little bit to the right, Howell.” Phil feels Dan’s eyes on him, watching his every move as he pokes him with his foot to get him to move. “Hey!” 

“You should’ve moved then, shouldn’t you?” Dan scowls at him. “C’mon Dan” his voice softens, “let’s finish this up?” 

Phil leans back, peering through the phone; he always knew how to get Dan's best angles, and Dan knew how to get his. 

After a couple more minutes of bickering and bantering, the eye contact getting longer each time, Phil grins and tosses the phone to Dan. “There, we’re done!” 

Dan smiles at him, one filled with the same adoration given to him over 10 years ago. He sits up on the rug, tapping at his phone, only pausing to write a caption. Phil watches him closely, a small smile on his face. He’s grown so much, he thinks to himself. All those years shutting himself away, hiding from the world just because it wasn’t ready for someone like him; the memories are still there, but they’re fading slowly. It’ll take a while, but it’ll happen. 

“C’mon, finish that up.” Phil mumbles, motioning for the younger man to come sit with him. Dan nods, and quickly taps the post; the numbers come in, posts congratulating him, people freaking out. Some um, amusing ones from his friends. 

But none of them really matter at the moment, sure it’s a nice ego stroke, but they’re together, and it’ll stay that way forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and scream at me on tumblr @give-em-queer-kid  
> If you want you can reblog it there as well!! <3


End file.
